1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floor safe having a rotating bolt plate that reduces warp and wear caused by other locking devices and provides several deterrents to forcible entry.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,854,839 to J. Hermann on Apr. 19, 1932 shows a safe having a removable door that is cammed under a protective flange and then locked in place by a key operated rectangular locking bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,916 to B. M. Ingram on Sept. 20, 1983 describes a safe having a hinged door with springs to deter free fall of the door and a pair of locking stays on the door to deter an effort to pry off the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,888 to W. G. Cartwright, et al., on Nov. 13, 1984 shows a cylindrical safe having a closure with a sliding bolt that pushes a ring into a captive position in a groove located in the body of the safe thus locking the closure to the body.